


Heated Summer Day

by Sakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breast Fucking, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurauchi/pseuds/Sakurauchi
Summary: Riko visits Yoshiko to help with her summer homework but things get very heated up and lewd ♡





	Heated Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite ship so you can expect a lot with these two in the future~

“I’m so tired of this.” Yoshiko plopped down into the table with a sigh. 

“It’s your fault for waiting until the last day to do all your homework.” Riko scolded her. Both were sitting on the floor across a small table. This was the last day of summer vacation, and after a lot of begging from Yoshiko to get some help with her homework, she finally agreed to give her a hand. 

“I knoooow, but it’s so hot today!! I can’t stand this.” 

“You don’t have to tell me. The AC broke and I’m melting so hurry up with that or I’m going back home.”

Much to Yoshiko’s dismay, she knew that Riko didn’t like to play around. If she said she would leave, there was a high chance that she might. She reached for her pencil and continued to try and solve the problems in her notebook. It was such a tedious day. The heat was unbearable and she was covered in sweat. She took a moment to look up from her notebook and see how Riko was faring with his heat, but Yoshiko’s heart then skip a beat. Riko was taking off her shirt and removing her lacy pink bra. 

“What are you doing?!”

“What? It’s hot.” Riko groaned as she fanned herself with a notebook. “Besides… you’ve even fucked me before, why are you so embarrassed?”

Yoshiko’s face lit up with a bright red color. She couldn’t take her eyes away from Riko’s exposed skin. The image of her long hair sticking to her skin and her exposed breasts was incredible, and listening to her speak like this was too heavy for Yoshiko. The usual calm and collected pianist that always had an elegant aura to her was acting so shameless and lewd. It was a contrast no one could have imagined. 

Yoshiko did her best to try and ignore her but it was more distracting than the heat itself. She could barely focus on her homework and continued to take occasional peaks at the girl in front of her. After struggling for a while, the next time Yoshiko took a peak, she couldn’t get a glimpse of the girl. She stood up to check, and realized that Riko had fallen asleep on the floor. 

She couldn’t take her eyes away from the sleeping girl. She looked as precious as ever. Yoshiko kneeled down to get a closer look, her sight trailed off towards the girl’s pink lips. She leaned in closer and gave her a gentle kiss but pulled away fast in fear to wake her up. Riko however, remained fast asleep. 

Yoshiko looked at the girl who was still drenched in sweat. She was only wearing her skirt and left her upper body exposed. The more she stared at Riko’s body, the more something between her legs continued to grow. Yoshiko didn’t want to wake her up, but the sensations in her body were asking for more. 

_This much should be fine as long as she doesn’t find out._ Yoshiko thought. 

She removed her skirt and the bulge on her panties became pretty apparent. Once Yoshiko pulled her panties down, her long cock throbbed in the air. She held her shaft with her hand and started to rub it slowly. She moved in closer to Riko and she could feel her common sense leaving her. She started by nervously giving Riko a gentle kiss on her breasts as she continued to rub her cock. The moment her lips reached Riko’s soft skin, Yoshiko’s grasp on her shaft tightened. She started rubbing it with an up and down motion as she took Riko’s nipples with her lips. She squeezed her nipples in between her lips and then began to lick her breasts. She licked all over her tits before making her way down her navel with her tongue. The intensity in her strokes became much harder the more she tasted Riko. 

After making the way back up to her tits and towards Riko’s neck. Yoshiko thought of something. She climbed up on top of Riko and positioned herself so that her cock was facing Riko’s breasts. She wanted to try something that Riko had always been unsure of doing with her. She had only suggested it once but Riko brushed it off saying she wasn’t big enough. Yoshiko didn’t care, she just wanted to try it at least once. 

She tried to start slowly, and rubbed Riko’s nipples with her tip of her cock, smearing them with her precum. She then held Riko’s tits with her hands and pushed them together before pushing her tip in between them. She squeezed Riko’s mounds with a lot of force without realizing it as she pushed in all of her shaft. Yoshiko bit her lip and started thrusting her hips forward. Even if Riko’s breasts weren’t that big, Yoshiko’s cock was thick enough to make up for the missing space. She continued forcing her cock in and out from between Riko’s breasts while she stared at the girl’s sleeping face. In the heat of the moment, she could have sworn that there was a smirk on Riko’s face for just a second but it might have been her imagination. Yoshiko’s grasp on Riko’s tits became much tighter as her fingers and her nails starting sinking into her skin. She could feel her body growing hot and her cock close to exploding as she fucked Riko’s breasts. And then, she let her milk shoot out all over Riko’s face and breasts. 

Yoshiko breathed heavily as she loosened her grasp on Riko but then let out a scream startled. Riko used her hands to restrain Yoshiko’s wrists. Her eyes glared at Yoshiko as the girl looked back with a scared expression. 

“Yocchan~ What are you doing?” Riko asked. She gave Yoshiko a smirk as she licked off the semen in her lips and swallowed it. 

“R-Riri it’s not what it looks like!” 

“Oh? Then what is it?” Riko forcefully pushed Yoshiko and made her fall on her back. With Riko now on top they had switched positions. Yoshiko tried to look away but it was too difficult. The mere sight of her girlfriend covered in her seed was starting to make her hard again.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Yocchan, sorry isn’t going to cut it.” Riko glared at her and leaned in close enough for their lips to graze each other. “If you wanted to cum so badly, then I’m going to milk you dry~” 

After stating this, Riko didn’t let Yoshiko speak. She sealed Yoshiko’s lips with a kiss and her hands reached for Yoshiko’s cock. She started to forcefully taste Yoshiko. Riko’s tongue intertwined with hers and her free hand groped Yoshiko’s breasts through her clothes. She held Yoshiko’s shaft with her hand and started rubbing with a lot of intensity. Yoshiko let out muffled moans as Riko’s hands moved up and down while grasping her shaft tightly. Despite having let out her milk earlier Yoshiko could feel herself close to hitting her climax again but Riko stopped her. The moment she felt Yoshiko’s throbbing cock she started slowing down her hand. She rubbed Yoshiko’s shaft ever so gentle while using the thumb to play with her tip. She smeared the precum in her tip all over her cock before pulling out from the kiss. 

“Riri please…” Yoshiko stared at her with a perverted look in her face. 

“What? Do you want to cum already?”

“Don’t be mean.”

“If you want to do it so badly, then go ahead.” Riko then placed her hand on Yoshiko’s hips and tilted her lower side up. She positioned her so that Yoshiko’s cock was pointing towards herself and continued using a hand to rub her cock fiercely. 

“Riri, Riri I can’t..!! Hnng!!” Yoshiko cried out loud as she shot another load of her milk. Her semen shot towards her own body, covering all her clothes with her own seed. 

Riko then let go of Yoshiko who lied on the floor tired. “Did you like it?”

“Y…You are washing my clothes now.”

Riko moved closer, licking off some cum off Yoshiko and then spoke with an innocent tone. “Take off your clothes then.”

Yoshiko didn’t question Riko and started taking off her shirt. As she did this, Riko pulled off her skirt along with her panties. Once Yoshiko was fully naked, Riko pounced on top of her while naked as well.

“Riri, what are you doing?”

“Are you tired already?” Riko licked Yoshiko’s tits and moved down her body. She smirked and then licked her cock. “I told you I was going to milk you dry.”

“Riri please stop! I can’t do it anymore!”

But Yoshiko was completely powerless as Riko started licking her shaft repeatedly. She licked her up and down while stopping to suck her tip. Yoshiko’s body was tired but her cock said otherwise. Riko was pleased as Yoshiko’s cock started to harden and grow in size again. She used her hand to rub her shaft up and down before licking it repeatedly. 

“See? You are still all eager to go aren’t you?”

Riko stood up and positioned herself over Yoshiko’s head so that her pussy would be facing her lips. She pressed down on Yoshiko’s face and the girl started to eat out Riko’s precious place. Riko’s lewd scent and her flavor were enough to hypnotize Yoshiko and make her forget about everything. 

“Mmm, Yocchan you are great.” Riko moaned as Yoshiko licked her lower lips. She then moved down so that her lips were facing Yoshiko’s cock. Riko could barely get her body to react like she wanted, the pleasure Yoshiko was giving her was too much. Yoshiko really knew how to please her after all. She used her tongue to lick her pussy repeatedly, and then used it to assault Riko’s clit. She pressed her tongue against her clit and started flicking it in different directions with her tongue. Riko took a deep breath after letting out another loud moan. She took in all of Yoshiko’s length inside her mouth and Yoshiko’s body squirmed. Yoshiko felt her consciousness slipping away as she lost herself in Riko’s taste and the pleasure Riko was giving her. 

Yoshiko was not the only one with a good technique when it came to oral sex. Riko was really wild and had no problem taking in all of Yoshiko’s length all the way to the back of her throat. Riko gagged on Yoshiko’s cock and sucked on it while Yoshiko started using her tongue to fuck Riko’s pussy. Yoshiko’s tongue entered Riko and moved around in circles, tasting her insides before it returned to stimulate her clit. Yoshiko used her hands to grasp Riko’s thighs as she started forcing her tongue in and out. She used her tongue to hit Riko’s g-spot and stimulate her further. Yoshiko could feel Riko’s juices pouring out of her pussy and entering her mouth. Riko let out loud muffled moans while forcing Yoshiko’s cock in and out of her mouth. She started to move her head up and down violently while fucking Yoshiko’s cock. She would stop for a few seconds just to suck on it once it was fully inside, and then continued letting it in and out while using her tongue to lick all over her shaft. 

Riko knew Yoshiko’s body all too well and she could tell once she was at her limit. She wanted to take in Yoshiko’s cum inside her mouth, but shockwaves kept hitting her body as Yoshiko used her mouth to make her pussy a lot wetter. 

“Ahnn!! Mm… Yocchan!!” Riko let go of Yoshiko and sat properly on her face again while letting out a loud moan. She arched her back and let herself hit climax while groping her own breasts. 

Riko let herself lie down on top of Yoshiko while facing her properly. The two girls remained drenched in even more sweat as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“That’s not fair…” Yoshiko pouted. “I’m still…”

“Your cock is still hard?”

“H-How can you say that without any shame?”

“Come on Yocchan, you were eating out my pussy and you are talking about shame?”

“You are always so passive, but you are a fearsome fallen angel in bed…”

“Fine then.” Riko sat on top of Yoshiko. She held her cock in her hand and positioned her tip against the entrance of her pussy. “I’ll fuck you hard.”

“Riri…”

Riko smirked, still only letting Yoshiko’s tip in. “But you need to tell me what you want~”

“T-There’s no way I-!” 

“Oh well, guess I’ll use just a dildo then.”

“Riri, that’s mean! Just fuck me already… put my cock inside you.”

“You really want my pussy don’t you?”

“I do… I want to be inside you.”

“Enjoy it, Yocchan~”

Riko slowly let all of Yoshiko’s length inside her. She arched her back and moaned the moment Yoshiko entered her. Yoshiko couldn’t contain her moans either. She could feel Riko’s tight walls squeezing her cock as she entered her. Riko starting moving her hips to take control. She started guiding Yoshiko’s cock in and out of her.

“Ahhhnn… Riri… Riri!!”

Yoshiko was growing crazy as her body boiled with the heat of the moment. She felt herself getting harder by listening to Riko’s moans mixed with the lewd noises that came from the point where they connected. She couldn’t get enough of the view in front of her. In this position she got a perfect view of Riko’s naked body as she rocked her hips violently. Riko’s breasts bounced up and down following her rhythm. The red haired girl was in total control and Yoshiko loved it. Riko felt shockwaves hitting her core and spreading through her body as she forced Yoshiko’s cock deep inside. She continued to speed up the pace, moving her hips with a powerful intensity. Every time Riko rocked her hips, Yoshiko’s cock would pound deep inside her wet pussy. 

Riko then let her upper body lie down on top of Yoshiko. She used this chance to use her lips and start sucking on Yoshiko’s breasts. She felt Yoshiko’s nails sinking deep in her back but she did not mind it. She lost herself in this moment. Riko wanted this to last forever. Yoshiko’s loud screams and moans, the feeling of her skin, and her hard cock pounding her pussy so deeply. Riko felt in heaven. She sank her teeth into Yoshiko’s breasts as she rocked her hips a lot more violently. The two girls became enveloped by desire in the middle of this hot summer day. And then, Riko screamed as Yoshiko’s hot seed entered her. She could feel her hot semen pouring inside her and filling her up. 

The two girls kissed with Yoshiko still inside her. They tasted each other while their bodies were still enveloped with heat. Riko then rolled to the side, and semen poured out of her pussy while mixed with her own juices. 

Both lied on the floor exhausted and drenched in sweat. 

“You were great, Yocchan.” Riko closed her eyes and smiled.

“Riri…” Yoshiko’s eyes closed as well, and she fell asleep before she realized it. 

Once Yoshiko woke up, it was late into the night. She was still naked and lying down on the floor but she was covered with a blanket. She looked around but was not able to find Riko, she had already gone back home. But once Yoshiko checked her notebook again, she realized all her homework was already finished, and there was a note left there with a bubbly handwriting: 

_“You are welcome, Yocchan~”_

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Riko being a lot more dominant in bed when comfortable enough with Yoshiko. It's like a second personality just like Yoshiko has "Yohane" I may or may not explore this more.


End file.
